The NCIS Dark Angel
by Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714
Summary: NCIS/Dark Angel Crossover. Based AU early NCIS season 3, Dark Angel Season One No pulse. The mistress of the dark, forensics specialist Abby Scuito has more than one secret from the NCIS team and one of them could cost her everything.-Complete-
1. Prologue

This is my first NCIS anything so please be nice. I do not own NCIS or Dark Angel... here goes...

The NCIS Dark Angel

Prologue

The Truth About Abby

The young woman sat in her lab in NCIS, her heavy rock music blaring. Abby Scuito bopped her head to the music, and she smiled at her henna tattoo across her neck, kick ass and practical, it distracted from the barcode on the back of her neck.

Abby frowned, bad topic, depressing too. Too much like her stalker ex boyfriend, Kate's death, why the stupid idiots kept trying to make her wear more 'appropriate attire for a lab'. Abby snorted looking at her outfit, a black top with open parts down the sleeves and a short black skirt with buckled black heeled boots.

What was wrong with her outfit, it was fine to her. Abby had a very strong feeling against any type of conforming or uniform reminded her too much of Manticore.

"Bad subject Abby"The forensic specialist told herself, bad subject equaled bad vibes and a lousy day.  
She picked up her Caf Pow resolutely and sucked on it. That felt better, but only by a bit.

Stupid Manticore, stupid Lydecker. She sucked harder, Lydecker was nothing like Gibbs. She couldn't trust him and he was hunting her down like Ari had Kate… geez it had really burned to let herself be protected and not to see Ari aiming for her. She would have ducked if need be but then she would have exposed herself.

Abby was now sitting down and frowned. She really had been hard on Ziva, the assassin had tripped major flashbacks but at least after their talk in the elevator they seemed to be okay.

But Abby wasn't okay. The goth forensic scientist was a genetically engineered killer… and she was out of black nail polish.

T.B.C

Please read and review!

-Allison


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel that's James Cameron; don't own NCIS that's Donald Bellasario. So don't sue me because not worth much because I'm a frustrated writer who writes fanfiction n the side. This chapter is dedicated to a reviewer called Lenya Greensleeves, who kicked my lazy butt into action. This is running slight AU season three NCIS, and this chapter contains major spoilers for the episode Voyeurs' Web. Minor for Bloodbath. Anyone who wants to send me flames please realize I spent hours re-watched this episode and wanting to kill something… (and from now on I'm just going to refer to the events from episodes, tiny scene pieces at most- not full pages)

Chapter One

_Autopsy table… her lifeless form across it, a man scarier than anything above it cold eyes piercing into her… _Abby bolted up and groaned rubbing her eyes; the comfy, secure coffin was a comforting sight after that nightmare.

Stupid nightmare… stupid Manticore. Abby carefully edged herself out of her coffin, her cute skeleton pjs the only thing protecting her skin from the cold air.

The goth forensics scientist walked over to the mirror. Hands behind her back she lectured her reflection. "Okay Abs, that was a nightmare, icky nightmare … has nothing to do with mean old Lydecker…"

She bolted out of the bathroom and grabbed a energy drink from the fridge rushing back to the mirror- not the same as a Caf Pow… but she had the mistake of leaving work late and the local convenience store which sold her beloved Caf Pows – their machine had broken,. That meant sad Abby.

Breathe in and out.

Smiling Abby opened the can and took a long chug feeling the happy buzzing feeling not as good as her beloved but would have to do as an instant fix…" As I was saying, "she continued her funny little lecture to herself. " It is all to do with Ari- Kate was like a sister, and she was murdered… with a gun called a KATE… Ari dead- needed to get over and get back to happy place where there are cases to crack and Gibbs… all will be back to normal"

Glancing at her reflection, Abby rolled her eyes. "Not buying it, huh?" Abby pouted and pulled her hair into pigtails. Next was the fun part. Abby loved black it was just such a neat color, it was so striking and it was actually a happy color. A person could make the mistake of thinking that black was a depressing color- yellow, pastels now those were depressing.

Her finger tapped her CD player as Abby walked into her closet still with the drink now somehow almost empty.

Immediately heavy, metal music filled the room and Abby opened suitcase as she smiled moving her head to the non existent beat of the song. She pulled out a bottle of pills- tryptophan…. Of course the forensic specialist could never keep these in her bathroom considering the others from work, especially McGee.

Not that it mattered; Abby didn't get very violent seizures often at all. Definitely a plus unlike the four… five times in the year she felt the unstoppable desire to jump someone's bones. Okay not so bad if it was someone like McGee -that creepy guy she picked up in that cemetery- not such a hot idea.

As she got dressed picking her outfit very carefully. It was still fun, even after all this time to pick what she wore… a thrill nobody understood. She settled finally, getting dressed.

Returning to the bathroom she plaited her pigtails, finally staring at her barcode. Regardless of what it stood for Abby's lips still perked up. It was a cute tattoo, too bad she could never show it. Frowning in disappointment, she started her foundation with her neck covering the barcode. As she waited for that to dry, she applied the rest of her make up, how could anyone stand to put it on lightly. It was meant to be seen and heard!

------

"Doesn't look like a hoax to me, McGee" Poor McGee, Abby thought to herself as she worked on, staring at the computer clicking into a video analysis as it finished. Usual day, arrive at work, say good morning to all her equipment-make 'em feel all special. Then onto work, and all the many things to do. She was lucky for a former prisoner of a government agency (there so had to be aliens if there was Abby!), to have so much to occupy her mind... now if Abby could only get that small, baby raise then her life would be perfect. Well as much as it could be- but regardless she was going to keep looking at the bright side. In any case another day- another case. Like the task at hand find out the how, whats and whys of dead girls whose throat was slashed via the internet… interesting.

McGee looked over from where he was standing with Abby obviously still feeling the burning shame of making a mistake. Abby didn't think he should be hard on himself M.I.T. or not you couldn't be perfect. She certainly wasn't... Michael definitely evidence of that one... "Boss, I'm sorry. It didn't occur to me…"

He was cut off by Gibbs turning to look at Abby. "Abby, talk to me"

Right on queue, just when she had the answers. That's was just one of the things that Abby loved about Gibbs- always in control- like a nice Gibb-safety blanket net. "I was analyzing the file, Gibbs. It's compressed MPEG-Four, both fields are rendered using a Kodak" that scales down the number of colors in…. "

"In English, Abby". .. Whoops... needed to translate picture techno babble - to pre apple Gibbs speak.

She took a breath and started again..." Well, from what I can tell, it looks like the image is real. There's no signs of layered special effects or tampering" Abby turned to McGee giving him a look of sympathy. "Sorry, McGee" she flashed him a small smile.

"I want to know where it came from. You've got an hour." The usual ultimatum, do it in less.

Gibbs only stopped walking away when McGee spoke up," Fine boss, I don't need an hour. I scanned through Jamie's hard drive. I found it. That is Jamie Carr, or 'Rain,' on the right. Her webcam ran a direct feed into this website. "

As she listened to McGee, on one hand she stared at the screen. Somehow displaying yourself-like that was really not all that bright-. no wonder some not so random person, it was never random- had come along and did a quick if not ignoring all operation security- murder. She certainly never be clueless enough be in either position. For she was Abby, the only girl who could both kill you with a finger _and_ leave no forensic evidence.

Abby turned to Gibbs. "She was running a sex site from her bedroom, Gibbs" she said translating.

Then McGee continued her explanation. Sometime Abby felt as though Tim if not for the whole slightly potty and not so much uber super McGee as Super Dungeons and Dragons geek McGee could totally be like one of her brothers- and anticipate her moves." And her murder was recorded during a live session, and distributed throughout the net"

"By who?" asked Gibbs.

"Anyone that could have been logged on to the site at the time" said McGee, as Gibbs walked closer to the main screen. Sometime Abby felt like Gibbs got some sort of help, like from the Blue Lady she so had to be walking besides the Gibbs everyday for how he always cracked cases and knew the truth just be looking at you. Too bad she could never tell him about her biggest secret- although sometimes it felt like he knew something was up. "It could be hundreds of people"

Focusing back on what was being said, Abby moved slightly until her hands were pressed together. Fun. "Or thousands, Gibbs. There's a big market for desperate housewives performing behind closed doors. Some of these ladies got rich doing it"

Walking back to them, Gibbs came up next them "Or dead, Abby. Who's the other girl?"

Abby gave a bare glance at the computer, she could read everything back with a few seconds of glancing at it but hey she could always let her eyes stare into space, her standard trick. "Net name's 'Skyler.' She runs the site" Not much of a site, complete lack of imagination. Now that was sad. "I traced her webcam feed back to the same neighborhood as Jamie Carr."

After printing out the address, McGee passed it to Gibbs" It's the residence of Sergeant Jake Roberts, also deployed in Iraq. His wife, Leanne, lives there alone"

"Get the car" Gibbs said giving McGee a look.

'You got it, Boss" he answered as he left, way keeping his head down

"You know, it's not his fault, Gibbs" Abby said looking at Gibbs after watching McGee leave, "If we investigated every weird video on the internet, I mean, you know?" Abby sighed and nodded her head as Gibbs returned to stand directly in front of the main screen shot of the website. She joined him "Okay, you don't, but trust me. Cyberspace is crammed full of all kinds of bizarre things. It's a whole new world in there, Gibbs, and a lot of it ain't pretty"

"You can say the same thing about this one, Abs." Abby turned and watched him leave. Gibbs was right.

This world sure was not pretty, considering all the bad things in it, Lydecker, Manticore, TACs, stalker ex boyfriends, dressing for court in that monkey suit, dress codes… evil dress codes. So not pretty! Abby's eyes widened when she was surprised from her reveries by her cellphone, and she walked into the small other room and picked her phone up. "Hello?"

Silence. Breathing.

"Michael…" Abby was feeling more annoyed by the second and disconnected the call. Heavy breathing for a whole minute, he was really starting to creep her out now. Abby didn't think anything but Barbie dolls could creep her out like that.

---

How many calls of heavy breathing could that creep use… and another tap of her phone (albeit more professional looking) but still, Abby was getting in a steady worse and worse mood even after a good night's sleep. And that was before today's assignment. She knew what she would have nightmares about tonight…

If she watched one more video, Abby was going to lose it. Why were guys into this- this was fantasy for them, they would never touch these girls... must be all the guys who never could get a date... her brother Ben could get all kind of dates- but then he killed people. And then took their teeth as souvenirs....he'd never look at this but then she supposed the Lady might have a problem with the whole porn thing.

"What do you have, Abs?"

Gibbs... with the saviors of all saviors a Caf Pow. Only at this moment, if she could stop doing this she's gladly give up this hours Caf Pow... okay maybe this half hour's.

" Um, a Ph D in porn" she turned back to the screen, shudder." I spent the last six hours searching through webcam files trying to find some kind of lead. And I have consumed more porn than Tony has in his lifetime" She paused slightly as her medicine was passed over, the painkiller, the calming balm that would lessen the pain of this torture "Okay, maybe not" That was an impossible task... more of this than Tony... "-but I have watched a lot of smut"

"You learn anything?" asked Gibbs, as she took a sip both hands firmly on the cup. Now this was why Abby Sciuto would never survive back in Manticore, without these, and her other 'addictions' like music- they would have to lock her in the basement. She'd be crazy.

Abby frowned quizzically" I'm not nearly as flexible as I should be" Indeed, she had been unaware any living creature could pull off the move that those two girls had.

"Anything about the case?" How had he gotten to staring at her through the gaps of computer and lab equipment?

Back to the computer, keep as much from being seen as possible" Right" Abby said, smiling , stay on topic even if mind was a million miles a minute, eight different directions." I was getting to that. I filtered through all of Jamie's files, and I found the original feed of her murder"

"This helps?" Gibbs asked from his place in front of the main screen of the lab.

"That it does. By coordinating the original stream with the hard drive, I obtained the date and time that the file was written"

Abby walked over to the printer, as she kept speaking "I know when Jamie Carr was murdered!" She passed over the print out of the time...as Gibbs was, predictably right next to her." Eight days ago at nine p.m." She pulled up her best 'Abby soldier face'- which meant making a complete mockery of her training. Perk "To you that would be twenty-one hundred hours, Sir!

A quick kiss on the cheek. "That's good work, Abby" Glowy, happy words of praise that made her feel better than any energy drink or anything. Her deaf adopted father was great but if she had to pick a father in the world out side doom-and-gloom Manticore, it'd be Gibbs.

"I do what I can" The smile started to drop as she walked back towards the veil fate that awaited her, the enthusiasm dropping from her voice by the second."And as a reward, I will treat myself to more exciting girl-on-girl action" Save her please, weird nomilies type monsters, Manticore's psy ops anything... nothing could feel worse right this instant!

"Miss Sciuto".

"Whoa!" She jumped... she though with her super 'spidey' senses no one could make her jump, except for the man who had just left. Abby stared at the man in question. "Okay, that was quieter than Gibbs".

---

How could Abby feel worse in the space of a few minutes? An assistant named Chip.

No, no, no!!! Gibbs was meant to fix these things. Chip was meant to be gone- in the wind, sayonara see you next lifetime buddy. Abby frowned as she pulled out her keys. Now she was stuck with her annoying new assistant. He seemed completely un-freakable… Abby shook her head. She wanted to like Jenny but this was going to make it really hard… and the 'children' didn't like to get in between 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'

Abby frowned as the door opened with the touch of her key and she felt her mood grow darker. "Michael" The goth scientist muttered, pulling out her phone as she flipped the light on. Judge's number…. She spared a glance up and her eyes widened.

"No way!" Abby cried out in rapture and dropped everything and clamped onto Syl. "Hi little sister!"

Her sister frowned looking at her as she pushed her back. "You don't collect teeth do you?" Syl asked, warily.

Abby smiled widely. "Only on weekends" she quipped and the expression on her little sister's face didn't lighten. Oh why, oh why was her real family so damn serious- you didn't see her adoptive family getting their tighty whiteys all twisted up all the time, now did you?

Syl moved away, as if terrified Abby would hug her again using the vice grip arms. "So who is Michael?"

"My stalker ex who I picked up in a cemetery"

"Oh"

---To be Continued.

Ha, bet you all thought I abandoned this story- no way no how. Anyway… I dedicate this chapter to all the reviewers who never gave up. You had more faith in me than me.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Dark Angel.

I honestly don't know what happened, one moment I'm done my novel writing for the night and the next I'm typing this up. I know it's time leaping and a kind of abrupt ending but I was just going to leave this fanfic discontinued so- make of this unexpected and weird conclusion as you will. It's spellchecked but it's not edited, I don't have the time to go over it but I just didn't have the heart to leave this in a folder abandoned. I hope this makes you guys happy, a little.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Abby wasn't sure why she hadn't just run a few days ago when everything had gone down but something in her couldn't just leave without saying anything to Gibbs.

She wasn't mad at Syl, after all how was Syl to know that her quick visit would bring gloomy Zack. Running her fingers over the wooden frame on the boat, Abby could feel something in her break. She wanted to tell Ziva she understood what it was like to have a remorseless killer for a brother like Ziva's brother Ari. Ben was misunderstood, Zack was...

It took Abby finding an old bottle of alcohol in the basement to finish that thought. She couldn't believe that Zack had tried to frame Tim, her McGee all as part of an elaborate set up to make her leave town.

She was very disappointed in her oldest brother and Abby had known it was Zack even if he called himself Keith Archer. Only Zack could look that grumpy, not even Gibbs brooded like her big brother did. Zack's grand plan was unravelled by Gibbs and his team and Abby had followed McGee and Gibbs to their arrest of the fake police sergeant.

There had been no way that Zack would let them arrest him, she had guessing that Broody Zack would deploy some fancy roadrunner style zooming and then vamoose. Instead Zack had thrown a punch that threw Gibbs well clear of him and Tim, and tried to shoot him. Exposure had always been on Abby's mind and for all her years working for NCIS as the Forensics Specialist, Abby was aware of even the tiny clues that could tell on her.

Saving Timothy wasn't a clue, it was a big announcement board to Lydecker, Manticore and NCIS that Abigail Scuito wasn't who she pretended to be. But Abby couldn't just let McGee die and Abby had blurred and knocked McGee down.

She could have bailed out of there and had a chance not to be exposed. But Zack, broody hypocrite had drawn her into a fight on purpose. Just long enough to get Gibbs and McGee to see who she really was and to end her charade forever.

Abby peered into the almost empty bottle; it was too bad that it was almost empty because she wasn't even a little drunk. Being an X5 really sucked when she couldn't even get drunk and play the contradiction that drinking was. Drinking alcohol was funny to do depressed because alcohol was a depressant and Abby knew she really didn't need help to be miserable. She couldn't even take comfort in that running from NCIS and Washington D.C. meant no more Michael.

Because leaving meant no more Tony or Ziva or Ducky or McGee and especially no more Gibbs. Abby didn't feel bad that they were her family over her brothers and sisters, she felt bad because this was one family she couldn't just leave behind.

* * *

In the NCIS bullpen, things were far from normal. For a start Tony wasn't torturing McGee and they were all working quietly. It was a normal thing for any other team but not the team of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs had disappeared up into MTAC with the Director and some visitor from a black ops army project.

No one had recognized him except for the Mossad Liaison officer. Ziva David had taken one look at the 'Colonel Lydecker' and she had gone cold enough to remind everyone that she was a trained assassin. She had immediately pulled her cell phone from her bag and gone into the elevator which hadn't been working for the last half hour while she conversed with Mossad.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs had arrived home with a heavy heart and the heaviness was unpleasantly familiar to when Kate was shot by Ari, to when Shannon and Kelly had been... he was supposed to keep his people safe. And especially Abby. Gibbs had always suspected that there was something different to Abby and that he didn't know everything about her.

He understood why Abby had lied. Everything about the army project 'Manticore' was perverse and sick and Donald Lydecker was a monster. Like Eli David of Mossad, he created trained killers out of children.

Gibbs hadn't cared to hide his anger at the man who saw his Forensics Specialist as his own, how did a man call Abby 'one of my kids' one moment and then dismiss her humanity out of turn. Try to turn everything about her, the gothic life style, her upbeat attitude and the fact she slept in a coffin into something unbalanced.

And the one defence that Gibbs could use was one that Lydecker had thrown in his face. That if Abigail Scuito or X5 was really on America's side and worth more free and independent, something that Director Sheppard and the chief of defence had wanted to approve, she wouldn't flee.

_That bastard. _If he was Abby, and scared of a fate that she had every right to run from, he would be far from here. Gibbs hated being this powerless to help... the door to the basement was open and he drew his gun carefully walking down the steps, alert until he saw her. Abby, curled up in a corner, same pigtails and everything he had known as her since the first day he'd met his Forensics Specialist.

"Abby"

She was scared and Gibbs felt his heart clench at the idea that the fear could be for him but only for a second.

Hesitantly, Abby met his eyes and then she looked, no searched, for anywhere else to look. "I'm sorry Gibbs, I didn't..."

"Why didn't you come to me Abby?"

* * *

"It's been awhile, how is your father"

Ziva resisted the urge to pull out her knife and make it so two wouldn't be able to stay with NCIS rather than just one as she left the elevator. It figured that the commander of Manticore would wait to see her, her father had just become the Director of Mossad. Manticore and Mossad had an uneasy understanding of each other and no doubt Lydecker hoped he could remedy that.

Ziva narrowed her eyes and noticed that Tony and McGee were hanging on every word and nuance of the conversation. "My father sends his regards Colonel and I believe he wishes to share the news that we will be providing shelter for Abby from you" Ziva smiled. "Win all, lose all"

"That's win some, lose some Ziva" called Tony who was unapologetic in interrupting the conversation and got up from listening at his desk to join them. He didn't like Lydecker very much either.

Any trace of a pleasant encounter vanished and Lydecker became very cold and dangerous. Not a word more was spoken between them but the Manticore commander moved into the elevator, his eyes never leaving Ziva.

The Mossad Liaison officer didn't back down and glared back. As the elevator doors closed, breaking the staring contest, Tony waved his hand in front of Ziva's face and winced as he pulled it back. "Deadly staring contest, did he wrong you in some way?"

"No" Ziva said with a sad smile. It was Abby that had truly been wronged and even in Israel she couldn't guarantee her friend's safety from Manticore. She truly hoped on a star that something or Gibbs could really help Abby.

* * *

Why wasn't he mad at her, why wasn't Gibbs looking at her like she was some weird Frankenstein creature or in the very least slapping her on the back of the head? Abby didn't quite understand but enjoyed the hug in spite of Gibbs knowing everything there was to know about her. It made her feel safe for a moment. Like the last month hadn't happened and there wasn't something really wrong with her for being what she was.

It was like Gibbs read her mind and he started talking again. "Abby, Lydecker trained you to be a soldier without a regard for life, humanity or even the country he swears to protect. You aren't the heartless, soulless killer here Abs, he is, do you hear me- you are not a monster"

* * *

It was supposed to be her first day back at work and no one had mentioned anything. Abby wasn't sure she was awake, she had gotten up and been so nervous even the dulcet sounds of her metal music hadn't been enough to calm her nerves. Abby was so out of it, that she had gotten dressed in her court suit before she had taken a good long look in the mirror and shrieked. Being nervous was no excuse for putting that on.

Abby had gotten redressed, gotten into her hearse and driven to work. It wasn't like she had no visitors in the time the Director had made her take off for stress. Stress? Stress was when her assistant Chip had been given to her; being attacked by him had almost been a relief. Stress was when Abby was taken away from her machines that needed their mommy to talk to them every day and stress was knowing someone else was in her lab.

Her first visitor had been Ziva who was definitely cooler now that she knew the truth and they could even compare techniques while Ziva cooked until Ducky came around. Ducky told stories of the origins centuries ago of obsessions with perfect humans. It was really fascinating. And Tony had come and there hadn't been an itty bit of fear just questions, and really bad jokes. He had come around during Syl's brief visit and Anthony DiNozzo's first question had been were all her sisters that hot.

Talking about her other family wasn't something that Abby particularly liked to do, now that she couldn't see them again. A condition- no one could make her track down her siblings but she had to stay away from them. Abby knew it was probably for the best, after all as a part of a federal agency she was hardly going to be invited to any reunions. Also, Abby had no problems with whatever happened to Zack in the end, he had crossed that line when he had threatened her family. Especially Tim, the last to visit, all sweet, trying to get her to talk about her feelings. It was a special occasion, so Abby played along.

There was no real reason for nervousness. She would have worried about mean old Lydecker but then he had already tried to visit her at her house and Gibbs had caught him. Abby grinned and bounced up and down for a second and then resumed her walk to her lab. Gibbs hadn't just threatened to kill Lydecker if he came near her again; Gibbs had also kicked his ass at the same time. Because while the Colonel was one mean fighting machine, he was only army and Gibbs was a Marine.

And when on the way out with his bruised ego, Lydecker had almost begged her to resume her duty as the soldier she was born to be, Abby had stuck out her tongue.

She would have used her favourite comeback but Lydecker would have liked that she could kill him with two fingers and left no forensic evidence. Stupid Lydecker.

What Abby was really afraid of was that nothing would be the same again. She just wished someone would come out and say something so she wasn't just thinking about it.

But the moment Abby entered the lab and saw all the new evidence just waiting for her to analyse and work through, she just knew everything was going to be okay.

_First things first, _Abby thought, pulling the first lot to her and noticed how much backed up work there was waiting for her. It would be okay as long as the Director didn't try to give her another assistant.

* * *

Abby's cell jingled and she recognized Michael's number and she grinned to herself, around by all of her lab machines that loved her. Her real family at NCIS loved the complete Abby, especially Gibbs, and she still had her life. And now, she no longer had to cover up the awesome and the really cute barcode on the back of her neck.

Abby was a very happy genetically engineered forensic specialist and there was a new full bottle of black nail polish to keep the happy going.

All in all life was good and right now she had to get down to an exploded ambulance that had gone all kablooey and figure out why it went kablooey. And the only body was an already dead one.

Life was very good for Forensics Specialist Abby Scuito.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
